The Love That Was Betrayed
by DeepDarkMysterious112
Summary: After leaving with a tragic ending. Amy moved to a different school. Everything was perfect, friends, family, and even enemies, but her perfect life changes when she fins out the Sonic team is coming to her school. What could go wrong for only 3 years?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Katrina, everyone else belongs to Sega.**

**X**

* * *

No, no, no, no! This can't be happening. How did they let him go to my school? Hi, my name is Amy Rose 15 years old. And as you can tell I'm panicking! Why? Because my old crush is now going to my school. Sonic the hedgehog, he's supposed to be in Mobius! What is he doing here in Station Square?

You may wonder why I'm not trying to chase him and proclaim my love. Well, he did something that made me stop completely. If you ever loved someone and he did this to you, you would cry your heart out, well some of you. HE FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY!

Yes that is a big deal, he remembered Tails' birthday, Knuckles' birthday, even Eggman's birthday for crying out loud! But he forgot mine, how is that possible? I'm always near him, or I try to encourage the team.

Cream told me it wasn't a big deal, he's just probably playing around and throwing a secret party for me. I actually believed that, but when I went to Tails, because he wanted to give me a birthday gift. There was _my_ Sonic, with a girl. And not just any girl. Sally Acorn. And it looked like they were having a date.

Who wouldn't wanna go on a date with Sally? All the boys love her, she's a down to earth fun, laid back, care free girl. Of course Sonic would fall for her, she could fight and not get in the way of danger. She screamed boy magnet.

Flashback

_When I rushed to Tails, Sonic stood in front of me. Saying, "Amy, what the hell are you doing here? I already told you I'm never going to date you, EVER! As you can see, I'm dating Sally, and we're on a date!" He finished yelling and nastily glared at me._

_How could my Sonikku do this to me? After all I've done for him and the team!_

_I tried to blink back the tears, Sally seemed to notice, but didn't say anything. I lowered my head, as the tears dropped on the floor._

"_Do you even know what day it is?"_

_Sonic angrily shook his head._

_I snapped my head up quickly, angry tears falling rapidly. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" _

_Sonic jumped from my sudden outburst. "I HAD A PARTY THIS AFTERNOON! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BE THERE, BUT NO YOU HAD OTHER IMPORTANT STUFF, LIKE BEING THE EGO HERO! YOU REMEMBERED EVERYONE'S BIRTHDAY EVEN EGGMAN'S. But you bother to show up to mine or even remember mine."_

_I took a deep breath, before continuing. "How could you, Sonic? Just answer that! Am I not special enough for you to go to my party? Or remember it at some point?"_

"_It's not Sonic's fault for not going!" Sally shouted standing up to his side. "It was yours, because you didn't remind him."_

_Tears still prickled down my face, as I glared at the couple. "You really think this is my fault, huh Sally?"_

_No response. _

_"IF it was my fault, then I wouldn't send him 16 texts not to forget. Send him an invitation twice to make sure. And leave a note at his door. So if that counts as my fault, then yes, it's my entire fault!"_

_I turned on turned heels and ran out the door, but Sonic held onto my hand. "Amy, wait."_

_Quickly with no regrets I slapped him hard in the face, making him let go of me._

"_A-Amy," The puzzled hero said._

"_Just, leave me alone Sonic! I don't want anything to do with you. You can be the hero you always been. But, you're gonna have to count me out. If I get captured again, don't come to my rescue, I rather die instead to be saved by you!"_

_With that the said, I left quietly to my house._

End of Flashback

And there's the jerk, talking with some of my school class mates.

"HEY AMY!"

"Shh, not so loud…" I whispered to one of my friends.

She was none as Katrina my best friend. Yeah she is a little loud or weird. But she's awesome at being there for people.

The night shaded purple hedgehog looked with Amy behind the tree. "What we looking at?"

I quietly pointed at Sonic who was still busy chatting with everyone. "Oh that sexy boy right there? Why are you hiding from him?"

I sighed, "He used to be one of my best friends before I went to this school. Look I don't really wanna talk about it, let's just say he did something to make me leave."

"Oh, I thought you used to date or something!"

"Katrina shut up!" I blushed a little at that.

The dark purple hedgehog rolled her sparkling cobalt eyes, and smiled. "Whatever, well why don't we go talk to him?"

"No, if he remembers me that's a bad idea. Especially since he and Shadow don't get along!"

I had a few friends who went to this school. Maria, Katrina, Shadow, and Daniel. But none of them were interested in Sonic, except Daniel. He was okay with Sonic, never hated him or anything.

"If he broke your heart we are going to talk to him about it!"

I shook my head, but followed Katrina. She wore a blue Yolo shirt, a short sleeved grey zip up hoodie, along with red skinny jeans. For her feet, she sported grey converses, and on her long purple quills was red headband.

She wasn't the one to care about looks, but she was beautiful and unique in her own way. That was something I was sort of jealous about. She wasn't afraid to be herself.

I felt a hard jab in my stomach. Katrina had elbowed me hard and nodded ahead of me. Those evil emerald eyes, which made me want to gag. They belonged to one hedgehog only and that was Sonic the hedgehog.

"Say something," Katrina whispered.

I looked down to the ground, and clenched my fist. "Hello," I lifted my head, and gave him one of those fake dazzling smiles. "You must be the famous hero everyone's talking about this year! Wow! I heard so much about you, and I hope we can be friends! You're even cuter in person."

I looked back at Katrina and gave her a look that screamed 'you happy'. She smiled and nodded yes,

"Well Sonic, you see we have to get back to class. I hope we'll see you in class." Katrina wrapped up smoothly.

Bought it. "Hey what are you names?"

"Mine's Katrina Harrington, and her right next to me is…"

"Amelia, Rosalinda." I wasn't lying about that one. That was really my name, but they didn't want to learn anything about me.

Sonic seemed to smile and ran a hand through his short spikey quills. I turned quickly away and left with Katrina.

'_He had to show up and ruin everything for me. But this year isn't over, Sonic. I'm gonna show you what you missed out on, and make sure you feel sorry.'_

**X**

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter, next chapter will be in History class. Anyway read and review and don't forget to read my new story Nerdy Love and my other new story Romeo and Juliet with a twist.**

**P.S. Vote on Read my profile and Vote, aka StrikingSilver-leadsinger-104, the read my profile and vote is her new name. Anyway you guys get to vote which three of us gets to remake her stories completely. **

**DDM112 **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry. Again I didn't update well, guess what? Sundays I hope I can update faster it's all school work so let's begin all my stories. Sorry if they're short and crappy, or bad grammar. I've like lost my…..I don't know the word for it. I just had major writers block!

X

After my little meeting with Sonic, I couldn't pay attention in math class. I was so out of it, that my teacher had to drag me out of the room, along with my chair. Seriously.

The bell rang and Katrina met me in the hallway. I gave her a good glare.

"What?" she asked, with an I'm-so-innocent-smile.

"YOU! Making me talk to Sonic! Also making me act like some crazed fan girl! The hell is the matter with you?"

The purple hedgehog laughed and shook her head. "Oh come on. It's not like you didn't want to talk to him. Besides he looked pretty excited to see you."

I rolled my eyes. "You always say that with everyone one I meet." I then looked at the time. We were supposed to meet Shadow, Maria, and Daniel soon.

I grabbed my annoying friend's arm and literally dragged her with me. "Come on we have to meet Danny and them."

"Ooh! Danny? Putting him first, even though you met Shadow and Maria…interesting." Katrina teased with a smile as she let her feet drag on the tile floor.

"What are you going on about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, dear, nothing at all." She replied.

I seriously need to start looking for new friends.

I turned the hall and opened the doors. It led me outside. Shadow was casually being himself as he leaned against the school building. Daniel was having a conversation with some brunette cat. And Maria was carving wood, into what looked like a knife.

"Hey guys!" I greeted and took my spot on the school table.

"Yo-yo! The party person is here!" Katrina exclaimed as she fist bumped with Maria. Shadow gave me a nod. My favorite blonde hedgehog didn't notice me and kept talking to the brunette.

I waited…

Waited…..

And waited…..

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…..

AND WAITED…..

AND FREAKING WAITED FOR ABOUT 10 MINUTES…..

"Don't mind him, Rose. He's just too busy every time he sees a pretty girl." Shadow whispered to me.

But I'm pretty too. Or am I?

I thought in my head.

"No Shadow, that's the girl he is doing a school project with." Maria said and tested out her wooden knife.

"HEY YO BLONDE-BALL! ARE YOU GONNA TALK TO AMY OR CONTINUE TO FLIRT WITH THAT DUMB CHICK!" Katrina shouted, embarrassing all off us.

The cat's face turned a bright red and she bit her lips. "So I'll see you later, Danny?" She said, before running away, not even waiting for Daniel to reply.

Daniel shook his head and looked at Katrina. "Why did you do that for?"  
"You ignored us!" Katrina remarked.

"I said hey didn't I?"

"No." I said quietly, while Katrina shouted it. The blonde hedgehog looked at me and smiled, and then looked back at the cat.

"She could be the one….." he muttered.

"Who?" Maria asked, "Your future car, or that new video game you got."

"Neither." Daniel replied. "I'm talking about Romilda."

"Who's Romilda?" Shadow asked. I forgot he was there. He's just so damn quiet.

"The girl Katrina scared off just now!"

"Why don't you ask her out?" Maria asked.

"I was. But that damn purple hedgehog next to Amy scared her off. What should I do Amy?"

"Uh….why ask me? You should ask Shadow, I mean he is a guy….."

"But….he doesn't know much!"

"What did you say, blonde?"

"Ooooooohhh nothing." Daniel said stepping far away from Shadow as possible. If Shadow was angry, then everyone should run as fast as they can. Away from him.

"By the way," Katrina said changing the subject. "Amy ran into a certain someone."  
"Who?" Maria perked her head up. She continued to fix her wooden knife though, with her tongue sticking out as she worked.

"Sonic….." I said quietly and crossed my arms and legs. I knew Katrina would bring up this subject, but in front of everyone. Really? And especially Danny.

"Oh not that faker!" Shadow groaned as he moved his position and sat on the table. "I hated him at my old school, and now he goes here. He's more of the stalker."

"Bleh. I wasn't a big fan of Sonic." Maria said and leaned against her boyfriend. She smoothly ran the wooden knife on her finger to see how sharp it was. Only a little blood showed before more. Satisfied, Maria licked the blood of her finger.

"Sonic is awesome in my opinion!" Daniel said. "How could you guys hate him?"

"Um….I was apart of their team." I admitted and rubbed the back of my neck. A habit I learned from the blue idiot himself. I didn't know why but I couldn't stop thinking about that brunette cat. She looked familiar. Was she about of the team I had dealt with? I shook my head.

"Yeah! He was a cocky ego bastard. He thought he was all that and said he defeated the Met...all by himself, even though almost everyone. INCLUDING Eggman helped." Shadow responded in a monotone voice. Katrina was randomly doing jumping jacks and jumped around the table.

"No time to be sad, or in my case. NO TIME TO BE LIKE SHADOW! Since we have to go to school with him, why don't we make this...the worst year of highschool."

"I hate to say this...but Katrina actually has a good idea." Maria said.

I blinked. Katrina did have a good idea. And it was perfect. Shadow nodded his head. "That little faker is going down."

"So what do you say, Amy?" Katrina asked me.

I thought for a second. Should I just try to be friends with him. Or get sweet revenge. Sorry, being nice is not in my book right now. I HAVE TO GET REVENGE!

"Okay...I'm so in!" I smiled.

Daniel shook his head, "I wonder why you are being mean to an awesome guy. I mean he is Sonic the hedgehog!"

"What about me?" Said a voice. The blonde hedgehog turned around and saw the jerk himself leaning against our table.

His eyes locked on to mine.

Emerald.

Emerald green.

The eyes I fell in love with.

Those bloody eyes that betrayed me.

"Oh hey its you...Amanda right."

I kicked Katrina under the table and gave her a glare. Then I turned back at Sonic. "It's...Amelia." I said. "Get it right!" I added coldly.

"Sorry, I'm not good with names."

"Then don't talk to me. Shadow, Maria, Katrina let's go." I said and walked past him. Maria snickered as she followed. Katrina tried to motion Daniel to come with us, but he shook his head and stayed. While Shadow walked up to Sonic.

"Faker," He whispered in Sonic's ear, roughly bumping shoulders with him and followed closely behind.

Sonic stratched his head and turned to look at Daniel. "Was it something I said?"

Daniel shrugged. "No. They are just in a crappy mood right now. Don't worry they'll be happy and nice to you in no time."

"You know Shadow?"

Another shrug. "He's just one of our emo friends.

"Be careful," Sonic whispered. "He's a jerk. He's just using you."

"No...Shadow maybe emo and such...but there is no way that he would do that to us, especially since Maria is his girlfriend."

"What if Shadow is cheating on Maria for Amy?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about!" Daniel demanded. Why was this guy making false accusations on his friends. Sonic smirked and wrapped an arm around the blonde hedgehog's shoulder.

"Oh my friend...you have alot to know..."

**X **

**DUNN DUNN DUNNNNNNN! HOPE YOU ENJOYED NO FLAMES PLEASE :D Its good to be back, but also not. Oh well, no regrets! Okay back to my SHADAMY FANFIC! THEN THE REST! BYE**


End file.
